1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and system using a hologram pattern liquid crystal which can adjust color and quantity of light selectively for each and every pixel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a flat type display for implementing a thin and large-sized screen is being watched with keen interest in replacement of the existing Braun-tube display having a small-sized screen and a large-sized system.
Such a display panel is classified into an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), PDP (Plasma Display Panel), projection system, etc., and the projection display is now in the mainstream.
Generally, the LCD projection system projects light emitted from a light source on an LCD panel, and displays an image of the LCD panel on a screen using a projection optical system.
However, since the LCD projection system directly projects the image of the LCD panel on a rear screen, the projection distance between the screen and the projection optical system should be secured.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating the structure of a general LCD projection system.
Referring to FIG. 1, the light emitted from a light source 11 is irradiated onto an LCD panel 12.
Then, the LCD panel 12 displays an image by means of the irradiated light, and this image is enlarged by the projection optical system 13 to be displayed on a rear screen 15.
That is, the image projected by the projection optical system 13 is reflected by a mirror 14, and then travels to the rear screen 15.
If the mirror 14 is not used, but a light source is located behind the rear screen, the thickness of the system will become greatly increased as shown in FIG. 1.
However, the structure of the general projection system has the limitations in reducing the thickness of the system.
The reason for this is that if the angle of the mirror becomes large in order to further reduce the thickness of the system, it is difficult to arrange the projection optical system, while if the angle of the projection optical system becomes large, the image being displayed is distorted.
Consequently, since the general projection system has the limitations in arranging the projection optical system and the mirror and in adjusting the angle of arrangement, it is difficult to reduce the thickness of the whole system.